picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz Kids Series
7E1503??: Boss Dumb Drum's Round modifier. 05 is the last round with the Armys. 00 and numbers above 05 freeze. Camera/view Adjustment: 7E1A63## Horz View Shift 1 Set the viewpoint to ## screen widths from the left of the level. Use this in conjunction with the following code to hold the view in place. 7E1A62## Horz View Shift 2 Fine tune the camera's horizontal position based on the screen area specified by the previous code. 7E1A4D## Vert View Shift 1 Set the viewpoint to ## screen heights from the top of the level. Use this in conjunction with the following code to hold the view in place. 7E1A4C## Vert View Shift 2 Fine tune the camera's vertical position based on the screen area specified by the previous code. Level terrain graphics are only drawn when they come into view under normal conditions, so when using these codes, areas of the level that are viewed suddenly will not have correctly displayed terrain. Weather & Daylight Effects: (Jungle Levels) 7E1DF300 Clear Day Sets conditions to 'fine and sunny' in jungle levels. 7E1DF301 Rainy Day Sets conditions to 'sunny with rain' in jungle levels. 7E1DF302 Clear Night Sets conditions to 'night time' in jungle levels. 7E1DF303 Rainy Night Sets conditions to 'rainy night' in jungle levels. 7E1DF304 Lightning Sets conditions to 'lightning' in jungle levels. This effect looks best when applied to a 'night time' scene. 7E1DF307 Rain & Lightning Sets conditions to 'rain and lightning' in jungle levels. This effect looks best when applied to a 'night time' scene. http://pictures.wikia.com/wiki/Pictures_Wiki Bratz Kidz Series - (2008 girl only) Intro Featured *Bratz Kidz Intro (where the bratz kidz) Main Featured *Cloe *Sasha *Meygan *Jade *Yasmin *Dana *Tanya *Challie Bratz Kidz's Friends Featured *Ichigo Momomiya *Jerry *Belle *Yue Ying *Marko *Sam *Ariel *Stripy *Sakura Momomiya *Shintaro Momomiya *Taruto *Seira *Megumi Ooumi *Yakky Doodle *Zazu *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Saloma *Chucky Finster *Rolf *Iago *Huckleberry Hound *Zhen Ji *Mashiro Rima *Melody *Gwen Tennyson *Mei-Lin *Rex Owen *Magnolia *Kira Finster *Jasmine *Secret Squirrel *Mr. Stewart *Sissy Blakely *Kimitsuka Ayako *Chidori Kaname *Mitzi *Francesca *Amatsuka Megumi *Mandy *Puchiko *Lettuce Midorikawa *Ayase Takako *Alice Gehahbich *Cheryl *Grandis *Pudding Fong *Motoko Aoyama *Eve *Shana *Zakuro Fujiwara *Charlie Airstar *Garaga *Minto Aizawa *Miyako *Sumire Shoda Bratz Kidz's Villains Featured *Mr. Dark *Dave the beaver *Brian the skunk *Pepe the penguin *Cliff *Sherik *Lube *Nasty Dog 1 *Nasty Dog 2 *Nasty Dog 3 *Nasty Dog 4 *Nasty Dog 5 Episode Season 1 # It's Start # Whipping Cream Mountain # Light, Camera, Action # Snow Fun # Mandy & Puchiko # Meet Jane Porter # Magical Jewel # Beautiful Princess # Egypt # Firegirl Ayase # Blade Knight's Appearance # Casino Night # Picture This # Bungle in the Jungle # My Peeps # Motoko Aoyama # Bomber Girl Meygan # Big Top Day # Beach # Extra! Extra! # Tv Bratz # Gloomy Galleon # Glide like a wind # Archery # Little Shock # On Ice # Valentine Day # Hi, Ginger Season 2 # Super Star # Hong Kong Mei-Lin # Magic Cereal # All About Momomiya # Gone Fishing # Napoleon # Subterran # Oasis # Hawaii # Supermarket # Let's game begin # Ninja Bratz # Fire in hole # Back in the outback # Arabian # Trouble at the firefly festival # Moonlight Mountain # Running of Bullies # Pearl # Halloween # Oh my darlin serpentine! # No Museum Peace your Mandy # Thank you Bratz Kids Category:2008 television series debuts